


Zungenschlach

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Adsche möchte den letzten Tropfen haben ...Geschrieben für dendeutschen 3-Satz-Ficathon 2018





	Zungenschlach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ... Solch eine Szene schwirrt in meinem Kopf herum, seit ich zum ersten Mal die Folge „Einladung” gesehen habe ... :-D Und in meinem Kopf geht es natürlich noch weiter, das schreibe ich irgendwann auch noch auf.

_Mist, ich war zu langsam,_ dachte Adsche und runzelte die Stirn.

„Zungenschlach“, murmelte Brakelmann, als er den letzten kleinen Tropfen mit seinem Finger aus dem Glas holte.

„Zungenschlach!“, wiederholte Adsche, beugte sich blitzschnell vor, und wenige Sekunden später lächelte er zufrieden, weil er es doch noch geschafft hatte, den letzten Tropfen zu ergattern.


End file.
